Ninja
and Jippo an Iga-ninja human and a giant turtle]] , a Koga Ninja, and his cat Kagechiyo]] Ninjas were mercenaries in feudal Japan. In Ninja Hattori-kun they are from only two regions: the Koga and Iga regions. The Sacred Ninja Clans Iga Clan The Iga Clan lives in a village for Iga-Ninjas. Some notable former residents are brothers Kanzo and Shinzo Hattori and Tsubame. The Iga Region is a peaceful, non-violent dwelling and a lot of Ninja Academies have been found there. The weather is normal and has a temperate wind. Iga Tribes mostly eat fried eggs or drink just water during their training; younger Ninjas help the village elders. When a Ninja becomes an adult and become stronger, they are inducted into the Iga-Ninja order, and sometimes try to create their own Ninja techniques. Their civilisation started with a river called the Iga Aqua. The Iga Clan is home to several anthropomorphic animals, such as Shishimaru the dog and Jippo the giant turtle. There nickname is "Hero Squad". Koga Clan The Koga Clan is the more ruthless, competitive tribe, and they often challenge each other to fights. They live in a grassy area, and they take water from a very long river nearby the place called the Sacred Water of Koga, which began their civilisation. They once went to war with the Iga for stealing their sacred Ninja Technique scrolls. Koga Clan also has a known anthropomorphic animal in Kagechiyo. There nickname is "Rude Syndicate". Karo Clan The Karo Region is a tribe destroyed and conquered by the Koga Tribe. They were peace-loving and learnt Ninja techniques for competitions, not war. They were only shown in one of Hattori's flashbacks in the manga. There nickname is "Krillin's Time". Meso Clan The Meso Clan may not have had the best of physical abilities, but they were wise and kind. Their land was very resourceful so the Koga Tribe conquered it. They were only shown in one of Hattori's flashbacks in the manga. There nickname is "Calm Tribe". Boarhide Clan The Boarhide Clan have a good sense of humor and were compassionate, kind and idealistic. The Koga Clan could not conquer it because it was a city and could not be destroyed easily. it despises the Palmero Clan Alot. There nickname is "Pigsus of the Fire". Palmero Clan The Palmero Clan is a loyal, calm, focused, peaceful, artistic, nurturing & charismatic Clan who does not like the Koga and Boarhide Clan as much as the Koga Clan hates the Iga Clan. There nickname is "Canyon Buster". The Calamity Ninja Clans Antares Clan The Antares Clan is the most vengeful, hateful, abusive tribe. They would kill any ninja that stands in there way or annoys them. There nickname is "Death of the Fury". HeChaos Clan The insane HeChaos Clan is filled with the most deadliest, mean, brutal Ninjas. they once murdered a Iga Ninja for tresspasing in a island near the city. There nickname is "Boss Force". Arglaxx Clan Not Much is added to them but they were conquered by the Antares Clan, but there calm and peaceful like the Boarhide Clan. The Arglaxx Clan is loyal to the Koga Clan and likes the Iga Clan. There nickname is "Royale Fighters". The Spirit Ninja Clan Ginyu Clan The Ginyu Clan is a calm compassionate, nurturing, caring, kind and lovable Clan who really hates the Koga Clan alot for destroying and killing there ninjas. There nickname is "Ginyu Force". The Thorium and Tremor Ninja Clan Urien Clan The Legendary and DELUXE Clan. They are powerful, honest, ethical, knowledgable, supportive and friendly but they are impulsive, hurtful, lack of perspective, self-indulging, procrastinating, and arrogant. They can defeat any Clan that crosses there paths. they love both clans and there nickname is 'Seans Family Fighters of Being In Your Face'.Category:Ninjas Category:Tribes